


We just suit for having Sex

by Silver_glass



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_glass/pseuds/Silver_glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar和Darwin在某個修羅場相遇，一起殺了在場所有的人。然後在殺人現場搞在了一起。Darwin嫌Sylar不夠威猛所以給了Sylar壩壩一槍。給自己的腦洞99分，少一分怕我驕傲。<br/>單純的pwp，有玻璃渣。<br/>（可能）沒有愛的Sex。一個渴求欲望、一個尋找慰藉，兩個無藥可救的靈魂。<br/>只有啪啪啪能拯救他們。</p>
            </blockquote>





	We just suit for having Sex

**Author's Note:**

> 上學期開的一個腦洞  
> 到現在還是沒法寫完  
> 寫的時候覺得很鬱悶  
> 單純只有肉體關係而沒有愛  
> 不是很懂自己（圍笑）  
> 丟個渣渣  
> 大家喜歡的話我在繼續寫  
> 我想我還是會讓他們相愛的（吧

紅。  
滿地的血紅。

血、肉、屍體散佈於狹小的倉庫內。染紅了土地、沾上了水泥牆、有些還噴到了天花板上。  
Darwin站在倉庫的一角，嘴裡叼著一根棒棒糖，手上拿著他最愛的StG45步槍，愣愣的望著站在倉庫另一角的男人。  
那個男人。

「嘿！你！」Darwin充滿挑逗地、緩緩地將棒棒糖自嘴中抽出，「要不要來一發？」  
「在這裡。」

一個小時前。

這是在Darwin失去了兩個哥哥後第一次出來「工作」

 

「我操！」Sylar起身，望著胸前的大洞，咆哮道：「你他媽在幹嘛！？」  
「你聽不懂我說的話嗎？」Darwin丟掉手上的槍，雙腿緊緊纏住了Sylar腰部，「我。叫。你。狠。狠。地。操。死。我。」他每說一個字，就將Sylar往兩人的結合處推進一點。  
「可你，」他挑逗般地舔了舔唇，「殺人都比操我還要有勁。」

Sylar愣了愣，隨即，他紅著眼吼道：「操死你！」  
他猛地自Darwin體內退出，一手抓住他的頭髮將他的頭按在滿是鮮血的地上，Darwin識趣地翹起了屁股有一下沒一下地頂弄著Sylar。  
「對。」Darwin開心地笑了起來，他的臉沾滿了血，鼻腔充斥著濃濃的血腥味，他更興奮了。  
「操死我。」

「你個騷貨。」Sylar傾身壓上Darwin，他抓起Darwin的手往他胸上的窟窿摸去。  
「你偷走了我的心。」他舔著Darwin的耳廓呢喃著，「要怎麼賠償我。」  
Darwin將手伸進窟窿裡摸了一圈。溼滑的血與溫熱的肉刺激著他的感官，他滿足地呻吟了一聲，這個洞真美。  
「你說呢？」他轉頭吻上了Sylar，手則調皮的穿過了Sylar胸前的洞口撫上了他的背部。  
「我的心臟給你，好不好？」

 

「你是處男？」Darwin扭頭嫌棄的問道。  
Sylar冷冷地掃了他一眼，沒有回答。  
「難怪。」Darwin了然地點了點頭，「沒經驗嘛，可以諒解。」  
「不是沒經驗，」Sylar往前用力挺入，「是你太難伺候。」  
「唔…….是……麼……」Darwin呻吟著，「看來你以前操的是隻羊。」  
「不是羊，」Sylar低笑著，「是兔子。」  
「是天使。」  
Danny。我的。

「哦？那你的天使去哪了？」  
「到天使該去的地方了。」  
「噢！Sylar! Poor Sylar!」Darwin憐惜地望著他，反手撫上他的臉頰，「天堂是個美麗的地方，他會喜歡的。」  
「是啊。」Sylar喃喃自語，「如果他看得見。」

 

天空是什麼顏色？  
他的小兔子曾經這樣問他。  
和你的眼睛一樣。他低頭親吻著他的髮旋。  
不，你的眼睛，比天空還要藍。  
不公平！他的小兔子氣鼓鼓地說道。我又不知道我的眼睛是什麼顏色！  
你的眼睛。他摟著他的小兔子。是天堂的顏色。  
你的眼睛，就是我的天堂。  
Danny。

他與他的小兔子答應會與彼此共度一生。  
他履約了。  
然而他的小兔子卻失約了。  
「對不起，Gab。」此時他的小兔子已滿頭白髮，垂垂老矣，但雙眼仍如他們初見時一般湛藍透徹。  
「我……失約了。」  
那是他的小兔子對他說的最後一句話。  
「沒關係。」他回答。  
可惜他的小兔子再也聽不見了。

 

「你在哭嗎？」Darwin撫著Sylar的髮問道。  
「不。」Sylar低頭埋入Darwin的頸間深吸了一口。  
「我現在只想好好操你。」

「哦天啊。」Darwin笑著摟緊了Sylar的頭顱。「這才對嘛。」  
「My Dear Gabriel.」  
Syalr猛然一個挺進，他朝Darwin的喉結狠狠地咬了下去，低吼道：「你剛才。」  
「叫我什麼？」  
「Gabriel.」Darwin滿足的呻吟了聲，「天使的名字。」  
「有什麼不對嗎？」他好奇的望著Sylar。  
Sylar沒有回答，他一反原先的溫柔，殘暴的抽插了起來，他將Darwin的雙腿分到最開上折，每一次的挺入都好似要將人釘在地面上。  
「Ohhhhhhh!! Yesyesyesyesyes!!!! 操！這才是我要的！」Darwin尖叫到，「就是這個樣子！操死我！」

「你他媽真是個騷貨！操！」Sylar咆哮著伸出手抓住Darwin的陰囊


End file.
